<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by Hotaru_Tomoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580442">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe'>Hotaru_Tomoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris' desire for Valery is overwhelming, almost destabilizing in its intensity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts">elenatria</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269206">Valery's bedroom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria">elenatria</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the wonderful Elenatria's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269206">art</a>, reproduced here with the permission of the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boris' desire for Valery is overwhelming, almost destabilizing in its intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants him viscerally, has an insatiable hunger for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he is in the small, chaotic apartment of the scientist, he grabs him, kisses him and drags him to the bedroom, without giving him time to say, "Hello, how was your day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery starts, always surprised by Boris' impetuousness; he even blushes, as if, after all these months, he still couldn't believe he could arouse such reactions in the statesman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery's naivety is one of the sides that ignites the hungry beast living inside Boris' chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery has fed it with shy smiles, kisses and caresses, has spoiled it with the softness and allurement of his body, and now the beast is not satisfied until it has all of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris strips him perfunctorily, just enough to reach his prize, the pale, freckled skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast roars happily as Boris holds Valery in his arms and feeds on him with his mouth and hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sturdy fingers touch and squeeze the soft belly, while Valery tries to cover himself, pulling down the hem of the vest, but Boris won't let him, and bats his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Valery can be ashamed of his body is inconceivable for Boris: he is a lustful feast just for him, and he loves to feel his soft shapes under his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already told you," Boris growls impatiently, sucking the sensitive skin of his neck, "I like you the way you are, you drive me crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bo... Borja..." Valery gasps, already out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, let me enjoy you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery whimpers, a sugary sound to Boris' ears, but it's not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers move on Valery’s stomach and up, up until they reach the turgid nipple that he pinches hard, while with his teeth he scratches the delicate skin of the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery thrashes in his arms and moans loudly, the sound echoing on the wall of the little bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, ambrosia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bo… oh, please…" Valery stammers, his mind clouded with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offers himself to him, to his desperate hunger, and that is all Boris needs to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws Valery on the bed, kneels on all fours on him and captures his soft lips in a long kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is it that everything in Valery is soft and voluptuous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without interrupting the kiss, Boris fumbles with the zip of his trousers and pulls down his pants just enough to free his aching cock and then grabs Valery’s too, making him quiver from head to toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery’s arms flee around his shoulders and he arches on the bed, seeking more, and Boris just presses, and rubs, and rocks his hips, and moves his hand over the sensitive tips, until the orgasm hits him, and the hunger is momentarily sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery adjusts the crooked glasses over his nose and closes his eyes, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, sometimes I think yours is an elaborate plan to kill me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This should be my line," Boris mutters, his face buried on her neck. If he could, he would take him again, right away, forever, and would never leave that room again. Every so often he is almost afraid of this inexhaustible, constant desire he has for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you serious?" Valery whispers, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, here is his wonderful innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious," replies Boris lifting his head, then kisses the reddened lips, the last delicious bite before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>